Charles Johnson
|-|Synopsis= Charles Johnson is a main character in Cataclysm. Happened upon by Sabrina and Gerald in the midst of a drug trip, Charles quickly befriends them and ends up going across the world while facing down a number of strange enemies. He has an especial grudge against, and is a major enemy of The Jury. |-|Appearance= Charles is a middle-aged looking man who initially had countless, infected wounds. Sabrina healed these, however. Charles is also balding. By the end of the first session of Cataclysm, Charles removed his shirt and shoes. He hasn't substituted these for new clothing ever since. |-|Personality and Relationships= Charles is outwardly a silly and cheerful man. He has a love of cinnamon rolls, though they're hard to come by in the apocalypse. He coughs often, and refuses to wear clothes other than his shorts even when he's asked to, responding with a hearty "No!". For a good portion of the time, he's shown to be quite immature, contrasting his apparent age. As... bumbling as Charles can be, he's also known to switch to a serious demeanor when the situation arises. He's not afraid to kill indiscriminately if he knows that his enemy would try to do the same to him. After the Albany incident, he becomes noticeably more disgruntled and bitter. Relationships Friends and Allies *Sabrina Vee - Charles was initially fearful of Sabrina, threatening to shoot her because he thought she was a Juror, though this was caused by him being in the middle of a drug trip. She was the first person he had met during his time alone in Ottawa. He quickly warmed up to her company and was thankful that she healed him of his wounds. Charles calls her "Brina" as a nickname. Later, he'd help set her down to rest while she recovered from an attack against a Beholder, showing a caring side to himself. *Gerald - Gerald was the second person that Charles had met, shortly after Sabrina. He was also fearful of him, though he came to respect him and his skill, both as a friend and as a marksman. *API *Trevor Russo *Slate Bejeweled *Azure *FUEL *Frisk *Tommy Russo *Remy St. Paul Neutral *Alvarez Enemies *Johnny B. Goode *Ruby Tuesday |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 7-C Powers and Abilities: *Skills **Judo **Firearm Mastery **Vehicle Mastery **Mechanical Knowledge *Transmutation **Life Creation **Fire Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Antimatter Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Was able to rip out his own tooth and is described as "Physically strong" compared to normal humans), The Chronic negates durability. Speed: Sub Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Mr Game and Watch, who can perceive light. Was able to grab one of the JUDGE's lasers and turn them into snakes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Took a blast of such magnitude from the JUDGE, though he was severely damaged) Stamina: High (Can continue to move after being set on fire, shot in the spine, and shot in the kneecap. Was still conscious after he was pierced in virtually all areas of his body through his voodoo doll.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Several meters with weapons. Standard Equipment: *'The G Thing' - The G Thing is an extensively modified school bus that's seen better years, and the pride and joy of Charles. It's his, and later his companions' main form of transportation. It serves as both a recreational vehicle with beds and supplies as well as a weapons storage. It was destroyed by Johnny. *'The $20 Sack Pyramid' - Charles' second major vehicle, constructed with the help of Johnny. Intelligence: While somewhat of a cloudcuckoolander, Charles is quite intuitive and skilled in various tasks for survival, as well as having the knowledge required to pimp out a school bus into his G Thing. He is smart enough to fix and construct vehicles on limited resources. Weaknesses: *Charles is a drug addict. He has a particular affection for heroin. Feats: *Doesn't flinch upon a shotgun blast whizzing by him *Continues to move after being shot in the kneecap *Creates a molotov cocktail from gasoline and a match he converted from a pebble to start a fire, in order to lure out Jurors *Kills a Juror with a well placed bullet *Kills a Juror with a well placed grenade *Survives being pierced in all possible areas after his voodoo doll was subjected to the same punishment *Can fix the G Thing with limited resources *Converts part of a Beholder into magma *Survives setting himself on fire and continues to move for a short time before passing out *Converts a laser beam from The JUDGE into snakes *Sneaks up on two Jurors and beats down one before the other notices, stealing his gun in order to threaten the other Juror *Converts a very small part of a Juror's face into antimatter *Guns down an entire group of Jurors *Survives getting impaled multiple times by Roach's bone spikes. *Survives a fall that's at least a several hundred feet high by turning the ground into a soft, gelatinous substance. This results in him breaking one of his arms. |-|Powers, Abilities, and Techniques= Skills *'Marksmanship' *'Mechanical Skills' *'Judo' Abnormality Charles' Abnormality is The Chronic. Hands of Change Charles has the ability to transmute anything that his hands touch into something else. The only known limits to it are that he must actively touch with the object in order to transmute it, and that the object in question can't be larger than the size of his hand. The Chronic appears to be completely unrestricted in what it can alter, as long as Charles is able to touch the object in question. He's been able to achieve the conversion of a stone into a lit match, flesh into magma, and a beam of light into snakes. Charles has very fine control over the changes, and can choose not to completely alter the object (such as when he converts a small part of a Juror's face into antimatter). Charles has shown that he can delay a conversion by a few seconds, as long as he's already contacted the object and had a clear idea of what he was going to turn it into. However, this is difficult to do, and doesn't always work. If Charles attempts to convert the air, it won't always be perfect. The object in question may still have compressed air inside of it, which can violently expand and cause the object to explode, as would be the case for Charles' hummingbirds. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cataclysm Category:Tier 7